Competing for Love
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Bella is taken, by Demetri and Felix, to Volterra. She is given a week to live, before she is turned. Both Demetri and Felix compete for Bella's love. But she hates them both. But if she can fall in love with one of them. She will marry one of them.


Competing for Love

**Hey, people**

**This is my first Twilight fic. S wish me luck. It's just a story between Demetri/Bella/Felix.  
>I am totally on board for S.S Demetri and Bella. Go Bemetri!<br>Although I will keep it interesting between fighting over Bella's heart . . .**

**At the Volturi . . .**

* * *

><p>Aro, Marcus and Caius were extremely bored. Even though they knew there was war going on in Forks. They didn't care. But then Aro got an evil idea. And he was pretty sure that Marcus and Caius would love it." Brothers, I have an idea, that can lift our boredom - for awhile, at least - and make one of our guards very happy." Aro annouced delighted.<p>

"Do tell, Aro." Caius said excited.  
>"Even I am eager to here this." Marcus added.<p>

"We should get Demetri and Felix to kidnap Bella and bring her. When I will turn her. And I know both Demetri and Felix love Bella with all their heart. It would be interesting to see both of them compete for Bella's love. Do you agree to this idea?" Aro continued.

Both Marcus and Caius thought about this for a while, but they agreed.

"Good. Now Caius; to make this more interesting why don't we bet who will win Bella's love. You first." Aro said.  
>"Hmm. I would go with . . . Demetri. He is much . . . better than Felix." Caius said after some serious thinking.<p>

"Okay, I guess I'll go with Felix."

"You two, are very smart to leave me out of the bet. For I would win hands down." Marcus started to joke.

Then they all started to laugh like evil villians. Which they are.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that week (The day of the fight between the Cullens and Newborns)<strong>

Felix and Demetri came back to update Aro on war.

" . . . But she is still human, my lords." Demetri finished explaining.

_Ah huh, the perfect excuse to get Bella_. Aro thought.

"Then, the Cullens have failed to complete their promise. You two must bring Bella here, so I can turn her. I realised she could be of some," Aro started to smile." Use."

The Volturi leaders could see both Felix and Demetri's faces light up." Well, what are you waiting for? Move!" Caius snapped.

Felix and Demetri rushed out of the room. And to Felix's jaguar." Wait, Felix! When we get Bella and she is turned. We can have a friendly battle that requires no violence. A battle for Bella's love." Demetri said smiling.

"Oh, it is so on!" Felix said gleefully.

And they sped back to the airport and made their way to Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>That day, in Forks (when Edward started fighting Victoria and Riley)<strong>

Edward was finshing Victoria off. Bella had never been so scared in all her life.

_O mi god, O mi god! _She thought.

I mean, wouldn't you be frightened if you could be killed any second now?

The answer is: DUH!

When Edward was done with Victoria, Bella was grabbed from behind. She tried screaming, but a hand clamped on her mouth. She looked up to see Demetri and then Felix who was holding her. Demetri was pissed at that.

"Hello, Bella." Demetri said.  
>"Dude, let's just go before Vegan guy comes and finds us. I don't feel like killing somebody yet." Felix said.<p>

Demetri nodded. And they started running through the forest to the Jaguar. Felix gently through Bella in the back seat. They sped away, jsut as Edward came out the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

Bella had never felt so much for two men in all her life.

"We're taking you to Volterra. To be turned." Demetri said.

Bella went pale.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Volterra<strong>

Demetri grabbed one arm of Bella's and Felix grabbed the other. They both took her, to Aro. Who was in his study." Master, we have successfully kidnapped Bella." Felix annouced proudly.

"Good, take her to her chamber. That has been prepared for her. I will meet you there in a minute." Aro smiled.

They took Bella to the chamber. It looked like her room, except it was bigger. and it had a double bed.

"Bella, gow are you? Aro said when he came.

"How do you think I am?" She retorted.

He let that slide." You will be given one week to live, before you are turned nto a vampire. I suggest you use that time wisely." He said, when he left.

Demetri and Felix followed him outside." That gives you one week, to impress Bella, boys. Because when that week is up. She will be marrying one of you." Aro said to Demetri and Felix.

"Rock, paper, scissors go!" They both said when Aro had left.

Demetri drew rock. While Felix drew scissors. " Ha! I get to spend this night with Bella. While get to spend the next night with her." Demetri said, gleefully.

* * *

><p>The night came when Bella was fast asleep. Demetri crept into her room only wearing pants He had such an amazing six pack! Bella had obviously went through the cupbord. Because when Demetri lifted the duvet, he saw that she was wearing a very short nightdress. That was starting to come up. Revealing a bit of her white, lace underwear.<p>

_Oh, naughty Isabella . . . _He thought with smile.

He crawled in the bed and placed Bella on his chest without waking her.

He smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, thank you! Guess what I'm on break today! Too bad I have to pack during the vacay. I'm moving! Boo! And on Tuesday it was my sister's birthday! Yay! Sabrina I hope you see this! She is 22 and so pretty!<strong>

**BlueBells 4Ever**


End file.
